fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Giant
Phantom Giant '(幻像巨人, ''Genzō Kyojin) is a type of Caster Magic that uses a mage's magical power to create enormous moving constructs to fight with. Unlike other magics that conjur a creature, Phantom Giant does not need a pact to summon and merely exists as a massive collection of magical energy molded into a form by the user and wields through mental command. Also, the user may summon a portion of the construct instead of the entire thing for a single attack or action. The Phantom Giant does not have a concious on its own, and merely acts as an extension of the user. Description Through concentration and using their own magical power as a catalyst, a user is able to manipulate eternano to form a living giant comprised entirely of magical energy. Once a mage has successfully gained the knowledge to wield this magic, it begins as a large humanoid mass of magical energy that the wielder then molds into whatever form they wish. The appearance of this construct can range dependent on the user: it can either appear as a larger version of the original caster, or as a monstrous visage if they so wish. Though the construct does not appear drastically different from the user. Also, depending on the skill and power level of the original caster, this construct can also vary in size, ranging from three times that of the user, or as tall as buildings. Of course, the larger the size, the greater the amount of energy and concentration is needed to maintain. Because the construct is a massive collection of eternano, it takes a great deal of skill to create something of this magnitude, with only accomplished mages able to handle the strain of maintaining such a form. Through training, a user can attain a different form if they so wish, creating monsters or large beasts to fight with. But once a user creates a construct, any resulting spells must be within the appearance of the original or the strain of creating multiple creations may prove too taxing. When a mage wishes to dismiss a Phantom Giant, they merely think it and causes the form to disperse into large clouds of steam before disappearing entirely. Effects If a mage is talented enough, as well as creative, they can use Phantom Giant as an extension of themselves for a variety of offensive and defensive means. The user can control the construct's limbs through mental command, though mimicking their movements through the user's own can facilitate the control and make it less strenuous. Also, the user can choose to summon only portions of the constructs if they so wish, with this method being quicker to form then an entire being. Even though the creations are pure magical energy, they interact with the real world as if they were solid forms. A user can summon its limbs to attack with, or control to grab onto its targets using its massive size. It can also summon the construct to shield the user from attacks either using its own body to absorb the attack, or simpy generate a husk of its torso to coccoon themselves within it. Also, because of its size, these constructs possesses enormous levels of physical strength and durability, multiplied dozens of times over from the user's own physical power. Striking a target with one of its limbs can deal tremendous damage, as well as releasing powerful force that can split the earth in two or produce shockwaves that ripple throughout an area. Aside from combat use, a user can find other means of using Phantom Giant that range from useful to mundane. A Phantom Giant can be used to lift objects and serve as a means of circumventing obstacles, create a bridge to cross by extending an arm over the gap or use as a support beam to hold up a structure. The effects of Phantom Giant can be limitless so long as the user is creative with its abilities. Another interesting note is the these constructs can be generated away from the user, though the range for this effect is limited to only a few yards. Never the less, a user can launch a surprise attack while at a different position. Strengths & Weaknesses There are advantages to summoning a whole giant or just a portion of one. If the user summons just a portion of the giant to attack, the speed is greatly amplified and the strength is reduced, but if the entire giant is summoned to attack, then the strength is amplified while the speed is reduced. Spells As stated before, Phantom Giant can serve for a multitude of spells, ranging in offensive and defensive use. These spells are named specifically from the giant's body parts, which the user summons to aid them in battle. Offensive Spells *'''Phantom Giant: Mighty Fist (幻像巨人 • 強い拳, Genzō Kyojin: Tsuyoiken) By summoning the Phantom Giant's hand, a user can attack with a massive fist to strike their target with tremendous force, dealing incredible levels of damage. This fist can be summoned either to attack directly with a forward motion, or strike down from the air with a slam, resulting in a huge explosion in the process. Again, the speed in which a user is able to summon this construct can be increased if the user mimics the same motion as the construct itself. This allows the speed to be doubled, minimizing the time an opponent is able to dodge. *'Phantom Giant: Mighty Swipe' (幻像巨人 • 強い強打, Genzō Kyojin: Tsuyoi Kyōda) Instead of attacking with a fist, Phantom Giant can attack with an opened hand to swat an opponent and send them flying through the air. This attack can also be used to sweep an area in a large arc, striking down multiple targets in its path. Hand can cause great devastating over a larger area then Fist, since it relies more on a sweeping motion to attack with rather than striking a single point with its fist. *'Phantom Giant: Mighty Shoulder' (幻像巨人 • 強い肩, Genzō Kyojin: Tsuyoi Kata) When running towards a target, the user can summon a Phantom Giant around his entire body, forming the shoulder part to strike with. This attack allows the user to smash through practically anything, or simply run through entire groups of targets. Because of its size, this spell is ideal for smashing through defensive barriers, be it magical in nature or not. When a user runs, this helps augment the power behind the attack with the user stopping just before it hits and allowing the construct to continue moving with the momentum to inflict its damage. *'Phantom Giant: Mighty Clap' (幻像巨人 • 強い拍手, Genzō Kyojin: Tsuyoi Hakushu) Summoning a Phantom Giant's hand on each side of a target, a user is able to force both to clap against one another while the target is at the center. This attack deals massive physical damage from the force, crushing their opponents in between each hand. Using creativity, a user can also use this spell to catch a large object coming at them, or simply crush a sturdy object or barrier if their opponent were using it. Defensive Spells *'Phantom Giant: Ribcage' (幻像巨人 • 胸郭, Genzō Kyojin: Kyōkaku) By summoning the Phantom Giant's upper torso, the user can incase their body behind its ribcage and use the constructs bones as a shield against attacks. Any attacks, physical or magical, will strike the giant's chest instead of the user, and absorb the impact while leaving the user unharmed. Of course, this spell only works so long as the user's magical power is greater than that of the target's strength, and stronger attacks are able to penetrate the cage if dealt with sufficient force. Support Spells *'Phantom Giant: Arm Bridge' (幻像巨人 • 腕橋, Genzō Kyojin: Ude-bashi) When faced with a large gap that a mage cannot traverse, the user is able to summon a giant's arm to create an artificial bridge by gripping the other edge and allowing the user, as well as any other persons within a group to cross. Of course, the gap cannot be wider then the length of the giant's arm, as a mage is unable to change its properties to grow longer. With a giant's monstrous levels of strength, the arm can support tremendous weights without buckling under from it, allowing entire groups to cross over safely. Advanced Spells *'Grand Giant Thunder Crash' (大巨大雷鳴衝撃, Daikyodai Raimei Shōgeki) A powerful spell that requires the entire giant to be summoned for a single devastating attack. The user first gathers a large amount of magical energy and focuses it above a target or group. After stating the spell's name, a massive cloud explodes above them, expanding over the entire area. From the cloud, the complete Phantom Giant comes falling through with its arms and legs stretched out to increase its striking range. It will then fall on the target in a huge full body slam, releasing an enormous explosion of force and dealing tremendous levels of crushing damage from the weight. This spell is fairly quick to summon but costs a great deal of magical energy to perform, and cannot be formed in quick succession. Typically, this spell is used as a last resort or finishing blow to either end a fight altogether or destroy an entire group or area. Examples of Phantom Giants PhantomGiant2.jpg|A Golem-type Phantom Giant Dieclops.png|A Cyclops-type Phantom Giant known as "Dieclops" BigBen.jpg|A massive Phantom Giant known as "Big Ben" PhantomGiant.jpg|A mage summoning his Phantom Giant